


Indecency

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, King Cold is old horny and bored, Politics, Public Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: King Cold grows bored during a meeting. Good thing his attendant is there.





	Indecency

King Cold was a happily ‘retired’ man. He got to lounge about planet side and not have to sit around on a ship and deal with soldiers any more. He was still active in how things were run, finances mostly. Frieza was awful at it.

Yes power was important, but so was money. Frieza just did not understand that. Cooler did, but Cooler had his own role to play.

Besides Cold doubted he could handle a full retirement. Doing finances and a few leisurely meetings with races who had long held ‘alliances’ with the force was dull enough. The thought of lazing about in the sun day in and day out was just dreadful.

He had his ways to be entertained though. Like his new attendant.

A pretty thing. Tiny too. And just so lewd.

He watched as she poured him his wine, a breast flashing through the low cut. He grinned to himself. His kind had no breasts. But he did see the appeal of them. Soft, bouncy, and she made lovely sounds when he touched them.

He tore his gaze away from her chest to the man in front of him. Zarbon’s aged father who had come to him over Frieza’s head. “I am afraid you can’t have your son back.”

“But… His elder brother is dead. I have no other sons to take my place! You have both of your sons you do not understand! I practically have none as long as Zarbon is under Frieza!”

“Your son gives mine valuable advice. He just can’t be replaced.” Cold moved his tail to wrap around his attendant’s leg. The table hid the motion, it being quite high up for him to sit at comfortably. The conversation was starting to bore him greatly.

His tail lifted her dress, his hand soon moving in to grope her ass. She made a little sound of surprise, but when he looked at her from the corner of his eye she was sporting a small grin and a flush.

“You’re daughter could rule. Or perhaps a new wife is in order. Make her pop a few sons out.” Cold suggested, fingers sliding between her thighs and rubbing through her undergarments.

“I love my-”

“She is old and can not conceive. Her usefulness is over.”

“How would you feel if someone said that of your wife, my lord!?” The man could barely contain his outrage.

“My wife is dead and gone. Besides, if she were alive she would still be fertile and could give me more children. The joys of a long lived race. Not that i need more. As you said. I still have both of my boys.”

Cold tilted his head in thought. “A daughter would of been nice though…” He shrugged, fingers still working his attendant over. Her panties were getting wet. Very wet. He grinned a little wider, fingers sliding under the hem to sink one inside of her.

She made a sound again, a breathy sigh.

“King Cold, see reason please-”

“Do not speak to me like we are equals. We are not. You are my underling. I may be retired but I own your planet. I own your son.” Cold snapped, hooking the finger inside of her and rubbing. She put her hands on the table and leaned over, biting her lip.

Zarbon’s father was taking notice of her behavior now, his face contorting into various humorous looks of shock, revulsion, and embarrassment.

“So-” King Cold emphasized his words with a jerk of his hand, his movements now obvious as he roughly fingered the woman at his side. “I expect you to either prepare your daughter to be the first queen of your planet, or you get rid of your wife and find a new, younger one.”

He slid in another finger, his attendant having trouble holding herself up, moaning loudly and arching her back, lifting her hips closer to his hand. He kept eye contact up with the other man, acting like nothing was happening.

“Now which will you pick?”

“I am sure… My wife will understand the need for an heir…” The man said, his sea green skin going purple as he quickly stood up.

King Cold tutted. “And here I was hoping you would make your daughter ruling queen…” He waved the man off, “Very well. I will send a gift basket for the wedding.”

The old man turned and left, only guards now standing in the room. Cold arched a brow, fingers still buried inside the woman at his side. “Well? Turn around and face the hall. Don’t let anyone in.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Both men turned suddenly, blocking the doorway.

King Cold leaned on his desk, chin propped on his hand as he watched the woman drool and moan. “You are positively dripping.” he pressed down hard on her g-spot, her jerk making one of the straps of her dress slid off her shoulder.

“Didn’t even try to slap my hand away. Filthy little thing aren’t you?” he leaned in closer, his fingers resting on his cheek as he sneered at her. “Would you have let me do this if it was my son I was speaking to?”

She did not answer, simply standing on her tiptoes to lift her ass higher.

“Maybe I should summon them both and try it out.” He didn’t intend too of course, he had respect for his children. But he wanted to gage her reaction.

Her reaction was to clench around his fingers.

Cold laughed, getting up and pulling pulling his spandex down, his cock out and ready. He kicked the stool she was standing on out from under her, a hand on her back and pressing her against the table surface.

“Don’t worry about being quiet for the sake of appearances.” Cold pressed himself to her, his other hand spreading her open as he finally pushed himself inside her. He took his time, slowly inching his way in, savoring the slick heat that was surrounding him. He reached for his wine glass, taking a sip of the liquid and licking his lips.

With a roll of his hips he sank the rest of the way inside her, earning him a cry from her. “Did I hurt you my dear?”

She let out a shaky breath, laughing. “No, my lord. It feels… Amazing like always.”

“Oh good. It would be terrible if I caused you harm.”

Not really. She could be replaced. Though her willingness to fuck him was enjoyable to be sure, but he had no shortage of potental lovers.

He took another draw from his glass before setting it back on the table, her hips in both of his hands. With a chuckle he began thrusting, slow movements that ended with a harsh jerk, making her gasp. “Oh I know you can be louder than that.”

He moved his hips faster and her gasps became groans, head pressed on the table and hands clenched into fists.

“Good girl.” Cold thrust faster, his tail lazily swaying. He had another meeting soon, so he could not hold out like he usually could. Luckily she came so easily.

She grew tighter, desperately shoving her hips back to meet his hips. She tossed her hair back and cried out, cumming around him. Cold sighed blissfully, giving her hips a few squeezes. “Now do you want a mess between your legs all day, or would you rather it be in your stomach?”

“Mmmm…” She rocked her hips against him more, “Put it all in here.”

Cold said no more, thrusting away as he glanced at the clock. He was cutting it close. He didn’t want to be walked in on by these particular clients. Zarbon’s father was an annoyance. These were one of the biggest payers.

He had some morals.

With a hiss he came, spilling his cum inside her, then pulling out quickly. He sat, adjusted himself, then set his attendant back on her stool. “Adjust your dress. You are spilling out of it.”

She looked dazed but did as he asked. She cast him a sly grin as he grabbed her ass one final time, the clients walking in shortly afterwards.


End file.
